Dance For Me
by Lady Anwe
Summary: Claire and Wesker. Need I say more? Rating just to be safe. One-shot.


She glided gracefully into the living room one evening, barely making a whisper. Wesker was typing, as usual, on his laptop, paying no attention to her. Though, in the heat of the day and their recent swim together, he had neglected to put his shirt back on, instead, sitting in just his black pants. The darkness was falling, and the light breeze off the ocean whistled faintly through the house, bringing the fresh smell of flowers in. It fluttered the sheer white scarf she had draped around her body, whispering along her skin. Her hair slid over her shoulders, flowing down her back like a silken skein. Her eyes were dark and shining with her thoughts as she stepped to Wesker.

Wordlessly, she removed his laptop from his lap, closing it and setting it aside. When he opened his mouth to protest, she placed her finger against his lips gently but firmly. She slid forward to press a seductive, lingering kiss on his lips, then slipped away again, showing no small amount of naked, pale skin. Wesker caught the look in her eyes and removed his sunglasses, dropping them wordlessly on the table beside him.

As she back away from him a few steps, she gave him a seductive look, her eyes flashing as she unwound the silken scarf from her lithe body. Slowly, her body began to move, slowly moving and twisting to a silent music. She felt sensual as she stared into his eyes, her hands skimming her own skin, the scarf whispering over her. Moving erotically, she closed her eyes for a moment to show him how much she was enjoying this.

When she opened them, she was greeted with the hot, hungry stare of Wesker's red eyes. Catching her lip in her teeth, she shot him another look of pure seduction. She twisted and twirled, moving sensually, knowing she was testing Wesker's limits.

"Dance for me, Claire," he murmured, his eyes greedily devouring her body as she moved. With a wicked grin, she continued to do so. The white scarf covered as much as it revealed; teasing and taunting as much as fulfilling and sating. She let out a soft breath as one hand skimmed over her chest, the scarf trailing in its wake. A light sheen of sweat covered her body, scented with the exotic flower oil she had used and the faint smell of the ocean. Her hair shone in the dim light like fire. The fire in her own eyes matched the raging inferno in Wesker's.

"Wesker," she whispered, looking into his eyes as her fingers whispered over her skin, her eyes flashing. She writhed and twisted within the silken embrace of the scarf, every movement deliberate and intense. She was seducing him and she knew it. Stretching one long, beautifully-shaped leg out, she set it on the arm of his chair, leaning forward over it, her flaming hair and the scarf trailing sensuously up her naked leg.

When Wesker reached for her, she darted away from him, playfully shaking her head. Claire continued her slow, tortuous dance, delighting in how aggravated Wesker was becoming with her little show. There was the slight shine of sweat on his skin and his eyes burned so intensely, Claire thought she might go up in flames. His fine brows where furrowed, marring his forehead with wrinkles.

As she slid closer to him, her movements like liquid, she threw the scarf around Wesker and slowly pulled him up to her. He gladly came against her, his skin burning with his desire as he melded himself against her sumptuous body. His hand curled in her hair, pulling her head back for him to slant his mouth over hers in a hot, hungry kiss. His free hand slid down to firmly pull her hips against his. A small moan left her lips as his hand slid across her stomach, firm yet exactly what she needed.

Slowly his hand came unclenched from her hair and curled around under her shoulders, his lips burning a path down her throat, between her breasts. Her head fell back with a sultry laugh as she gripped his shoulders to steady herself, her eyes fluttering shut. His other arm curled around her waist, keeping her firmly pressed against his hips.

"Wesker," she breathed again when he pulled her long legs up around his hips.

Stumbling, Albert Wesker actually stumbling, he made for the stairs that led to the bedroom. Halfway up the stairs, however, he fell against the wall. Claire had pulled his head to hers for a long passionate kiss. Her tongue slowly slid against his with erotic friction, making him groan quietly. His hands slid up her stomach to cup her breasts gently, his fingers flicking over her nipples. Claire gasped in delight, a seductive grin slipping over her face.

She pulled back from him enough to look into his eyes as her nimble fingers flicked the button and fly down on his pants. Her eyes flashing, she turned and fled the rest of the way up the stairs and down the hall into the breezy bedroom. Wesker growled in frustration and followed her, tackling her onto the bed in a flurry of flying red hair and white silken sheets. Claire laughed a full, throaty laugh as he pinned her beneath him, his lips kissing her collarbone with bruising intensity.

Nearly as strong as Wesker himself, she neatly flipped him over on his back, a dangerous look in her eye. Slowly, her hands slid up his sides, pushing his arms above his head. She wrapped the delicate silken scarf around his wrists and tied it to the bedpost, straddling his hips. "Be good," she whispered against his ear when he thought to break free. He quieted as she scattered burning kisses across his chest, her tongue flicking out to taste his skin every so often. She slid her tongue over his nipple lightly, making his hips buck slightly.

"Not so mighty now, are you, Wesker?" she asked softly, her lips caressing his hipbones just above the waist of his pants, a devilish smile playing on her lips.

He groaned when she slid them from his overheated body. "Claire," he whispered as she gently raked her fingernails over his skin. "Enough," he said, a little more firmly as he slipped his hands free of their bonds without damaging it. He slid Claire off his body to lie next to him as he kissed her deeply, cupping her face in his hands.

He stretched his hard body over hers, marveling at the way their bodies fit together. His eyes glowed brighter as he watched her beneath him, her hands sliding across his skin like the shadows of whispers. Slowly, his knee nudged her thighs apart as she offered up the porcelain column of her neck to his lips and teeth, her eyes gleaming like a cats'.

She let a long breathy moan escape when he entered her. Her eyes shining in the moonlight, he pressed in, feeling her moving with him, writhing beneath him in pleasure. She moaned when his hands cupped her breasts again, his lips leaving burning kisses across her skin. With each thrust, she moaned his name. No one would ever be completely his like she was in this moment. As he got closer, his hips moved faster, pressing into her fast. His eyes blazed like an inferno as he looked down at the wildly wanton redhead that lay beneath him, crying out his name. Her eyes shone for him.

Suddenly, a wild scream and shudder were ripped from her body and she clung to him, her nails scoring his flesh in her ecstasy. Moments later, he followed, a strangled cry coming from him as his hands clamped down on her hips.

As they lay panting slightly in the aftermath, arms and legs entangled, lips powerless to stay apart, Albert Wesker knew he had found what had been missing in his life for so long. And it answered to the name of Claire Redfield.

Dear Heart indeed.


End file.
